Jack et August
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Rois des Cendres] Recueil de fics sur Jack et August.
1. Goût amer

**Titre :** Goût amer.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Rois de Cendres ne m'appartient pas.

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Le goût amer

* * *

Rina était déçue, un goût amer dans la bouche, parce qu'elle s'y était attachée elle à ce type au meilleur pote un peu fou. August était particulier, sans doute aussi malade que Jack à sa façon, mais il était mignon, gentil, tendre, dans le genre fidèle et voir une personne se plier en quatre comme ça pour quelqu'un, ça redonnait foi en l'humanité. Mais les choses avaient dérapé, tout était allé trop loin, August et Jack avaient été condamnés et enfermés dans un service psychiatrique. Au final, c'était ce qui pouvait leur arriver de mieux, parce que Jack était revenu guéri et il était allé chercher August ensuite, qui allait un peu mieux aussi. Mais les choses entre Rina et August avaient changé. August ne la touchait plus, ne l'embrassait plus, ils ne couchaient plus ensemble, et pour la seule raison que la personne qu'August touchait et embrassait désormais, c'était Jack.

Elle le savait depuis le début.

Ça crevait les yeux.

Jack aimait August, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le dire, ni le montrer, et qu'August était assez aveugle pour ne pas comprendre, ne pas se rendre compte, mais c'était là dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, dans sa façon d'être avec lui. Rina, elle, le savait et malgré ça elle avait espéré qu'August ne le verrait pas, qu'August resterait aveugle et avec elle.

Mais comment ça aurait pu marcher ?

August était accro à Jack. D'une manière malsaine peut-être, mais il l'était quand même. Et tout ça avait ouvert les yeux de Rina sur les sentiments qu'August ressentait également.

August aimait Jack.

Peu importe qu'il ait ou non des hallucinations, peu importe qu'il soit ou non son Roi d'Osier, August ne le lâcherait pas. Jamais. Et réciproquement.

Alors même si les garçons venaient lui rendre visite de temps en temps, Rina restait désormais un peu la troisième roue du carrosse. Car comment se mettre entre eux alors qu'August s'était noyé et brûlé pour Jack ? Et que Jack était venu le chercher à la toute fin ?

Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à dire. Juste accepter.

Rina avait un goût amer dans la bouche alors que celle d'August était collée à celle de Jack.

Fin.

L'autatrice : si vous saviez comme j'ai adoré ce livre et cette histoire. Elle m'obsédait tellement que j'ai été obligé d'écrire des fics dessus. J'espère qu'elles vous plairont.


	2. Avec toi

Atelier sur le discord plûme arc-en-ciel sur le thème : Acide

* * *

**Avec toi. **

August regardait Jack qui mangeait le plat qu'il avait préparé. Des fois, il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait été qu'un long rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar – et que rien n'avait changé, que rien n'avait bougé. Sa mère était toujours dans la cave en train de se pourrir l'esprit devant la télé et elle avait eu si peu de réaction quant à sa disparition durant ces derniers mois, qu'August avait du mal à imaginer que ça avait pu réellement arriver. Jack devenant fou. Lui le suivant dans sa folie.

Pourtant Jack était là tranquillement à manger, plus du tout sujet à aucune hallucination, bel et bien guéri.

Si les mains d'August n'étaient pas zébrées de brûlures, il serait persuadé d'avoir juste rêvé et de s'être finalement réveillé.

– Mange au lieu de me regarder, lui intima Jack.

August s'exécuta une seconde ou deux, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que regarder Jack. Ses cheveux commençaient à repousser. Il était beau. Il était vivant. Il allait bien. Jack leva ses yeux gris vers lui et soupira. Il attrapa un citron, le coupa en deux et l'appuya sur la bouche d'August qui cligna des yeux. Il repoussa la main de Jack.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– C'est bon ?

– C'est acide, râla August.

– Je pensais que ça te réveillerait, fit Jack.

– Je suis déjà réveillé.

– Tu as l'air ailleurs.

– Où voudrais-tu que je sois ?

– Avec moi, bien sûr.

August ressentit un frisson.

– Je suis avec toi, murmura-t-il, je suis toujours avec toi.

– Pour toujours ?

– Oui.

Jack sourit et recommença à manger. August avait le goût du citron sur les lèvres. Peu importe que tout ait été réel ou un cauchemar, au final tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était être là. Il appartenait à Jack, et ça lui convenait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : la fin de ce livre était presque trop brutal, j'avais envie de faire une petite scène qui pourrait se passer après. Évidemment, le goût acide m'a fait penser au citron.


	3. Tu as un goût Umami

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur les goûts.

**Goût :** Umami

* * *

** Tu as un goût Umami. **

Jack avait toujours été bizarre. Avec ou sans hallucination. C'est ce qui faisait son charme après tout. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'August et lui s'embrassaient sans rien dire. August avait l'impression de se déliter, que chaque morceau de peau qui touchait la peau de Jack se fondait en lui, c'était une impression à la fois agréable et douloureuse. Jack se recula et d'un air appréciateur lâcha :

– Tu as un goût Umami.

– Quoi ? Demanda August d'une voix un peu rauque.

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite et colla son nez contre celui d'August. Celui-ci se demandait comment il avait fait pour lui résister si longtemps, tellement longtemps, alors que l'avoir si près de lui, lui donnait envie de l'embrasser encore, de se fondre contre lui, de disparaître dans ses bras.

– Tu as un goût Umami, répéta Jack.

August fronça les sourcils et pinça gentiment son bras :

– Tu m'expliques ?

– Je ne sais pas expliquer ça.

– Ça veut dire que je suis bon au moins ?

– Oui. Bon. Très bon. Savoureux.

August accepta l'explication, il posa sa main sur la nuque de Jack, la caressa du bout du pouce. Il appuya son front contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux. Il se contenta du bruit de leur respiration, de la chaleur de Jack qui se répandait, de son propre cœur qui battait vite. Il aurait pu rester là l'éternité. Peu importe le goût qu'il avait lui, celui de Jack lui donnait la tête qui tourne.

– Je t'aime, souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il sentit les bras de Jack dans son dos, qui le serrait fort, peut-être un peu trop fort. Il était bien. Si bien. À sa place.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je ne savais pas que le goût umami existait avant cette soirée là. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.


	4. Avant

**Logorally :** Or, tempête, Calamar, gazouillis, Clé de douze, Montagne

* * *

** Avant. **

C'était la tempête dans la tête de Jack, et tout ça à cause d'August qui riait comme un con à propos d'un truc qu'il avait dit. Ils étaient allongés dans le champ, l'herbe chatouillait les jambes de Jack mais il n'aurait pas bougé même si une bombe les menaçait, parce que sa tête était posée sur le torse de son meilleur ami et que c'était l'un des meilleurs endroits du monde, même si August l'ignorait. Bref, du coup ça vibrait sous le crâne de Jack alors qu'August riait, c'était une sensation inédite. Ils avaient quatorze ans tous les deux, et Jack était amoureux d'August depuis… Depuis quand ?

Or, August l'ignorait, et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

Le bruit de son rire, ça faisait des gazouillis au fond du ventre de Jack. Des fois, il aurait aimé regarder August droit dans les yeux et lui avouer ses sentiments, lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait et à quel point ça faisait du bien et ça faisait du mal. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces, un peu comme escalader une montagne sans bras et sans jambe. Si August se mettait à le détester pour ça, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Jamais. August était bien trop important pour être perdu aussi bêtement.

Heureusement que son meilleur ami était parfois bête comme un calamar, sinon il s'en serait sans doute rendu compte. En fait August était le mec plus intelligent qu'il connaissait, mais il était vraiment aveugle sur ce qu'il se passait dans le cœur de Jack.

Jack avait parfois du mal à le cacher. Il le regardait trop, ou pas assez, il mourrait envie de le toucher, de l'effleurer, et des fois il passait son bras autour de son épaule pour être plus près de lui.

Ou il posait sa tête sur son torse et l'écoutait rire.

Au début, quand il avait réalisé ses sentiments, Jack s'était senti un peu cassé et il aurait voulu être réparé avec une simple clé de douze, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. On ne pouvait pas dégommer l'amour aussi facilement, peu importe combien on le voudrait. Peut-être que Jack devrait se trouver une petite-amie ? Ce serait une couverture parfaite et le meilleur moyen pour passer à autre chose. Il pourrait garder August ainsi. L'avoir près de lui, pour toujours et plus encore.

– À quoi tu penses ? Demanda August.

– À quelqu'un, répondit Jack.

– Une fille ?

– Ouais c'est ça, une fille. La plus chouette fille du monde.

– Plus chouette que moi ? Interrogea August.

Il disait ça comme ça, Jack le savait. Ça ne voulait rien dire. C'était juste pour rire. Mais Jack ferma les yeux et répondit :

– Personne n'est plus chouette que toi.

Pendant un instant, il sentit August qui perdait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il se passerait un truc suffisamment dingue pour qu'il confie ce qu'il ressentait à August, pour l'instant, cette main dans ses cheveux lui conviendrait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un genre de préquelle sur ces deux-là.


End file.
